Waking Up in Vegas
by AliceJericho
Summary: Alex Shelley just married Satan herself... but what happens in Vegas... was never meant to be. *Complete* - Part of Life's Ups & Downs
1. Chapter 1

**a/n so this is part of The Road is Bumpy Still****… read chapter 2 of that first! And before you read that whole story, read Life's Ups and Downs! Well, you don't have too, but it would be nice.**

"Eric!" I called after the disappearing figure; "Eric!" this man was as stubborn as a mule. I chased after him and tapped him on the shoulder… only it wasn't him, it wasn't even a guy. It was, "Mollie…" I said slowly,

"Alex…" was her reply. She was just as gorgeous as I remember her, her long blonde locks had grown back out and she held the baby… Jeremy… as if it were her own,

"How are you?" was the first thing that popped into my head, stupid yeah I know, but get over it,

"I was great! Til I saw you," she said coldly,

"Ouch…" was my only reply. And it genuinely hurt,

"That was nothing," she said before visibly gripping the baby boy in closer to her body. She walked past me forcefully shoving her shoulder into mine,

"I'm sorry," I told her, it was true as well. But she turned around and looked appalled,  
"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?! Alex, it's been over a fucking year, your only saying sorry coz I'm here, if I wasn't here, you wouldn't have said it," she turned back around and continued walking. I saw her look down at Jeremy before walking into that locker room I hadn't set foot in, in over a year.

Later that night I did what people do in Vegas, which is conveniently where the nights episode of Impact was taped, but inconveniently the place I happened to get married in. Yes, you heard right, _the_ Alex Shelley got married. No, I didn't do the smart thing and drug Mollie. I got married to the devil. The devil as in Danielle Tarulli. I know. The DUMBEST thing I have ever done in my entire life. Just above losing Mollie because I _slept_ with Danielle. Let me recap _that_ part of the evening, as told by the _sober_ Danielle.

**Third Person.**

Drinking his way through the contents of the bar Alex stirred. Barely able to stay seated on his stool.

"Whoa there handsome," the devil herself said pulling the man back onto his seat,

"Ya know, you're really pretty," he mumbled, his words even more slurred because of his drunkenness,

"Thanks," she said not so modestly, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. She pulled the man off his seat, "Dance," she ordered walking him to the dance floor. She began dancing seductively. She was wearing very little, which made it all the more seductive. It didn't take long before she had made her move and they were making out in the middle of the dance floor. She had also manage to manoeuvre her way through the mass of people towards the door, "Lets leave," she said giving him no choice. She dragged him outside and into a waiting car. They drove the not so far distance to the 'Little White Chapel Tunnel of Love' drive through wedding chapel. She had this all planned out. She must have been spying.

-

"Do you, Danielle Tarulli take Alex Shelley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," the red head said eagerly,

"Do you Alex Shelley take Danielle Tarulli to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" he the drunk man said, clueless as to what he had just done,

"Then, by the power vested in me by the city of LAS VEGAS, I know pronounce you man and wife, Kiss the bride," the less than enthusiastic drive through priest said before Danielle planted a big sloppy kiss on her new _husband_.

**Alex****'s POV**

I woke up late the next morning to the light shining through a window. I opened my eyes and cringed at the site of what looked like a honey moon suite. I looked around, definitely a honeymoon suite.

"Moll?" I asked brightly to the empty room, thinking finally something might have gone my way,

"No silly! Its me! Dani!" my heart stopped at the last word. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair, "What's wrong babe?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the red head who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but a towel,

"We didn't,"

"Alex, honey, of course we did! I'm now Danielle Shelley!" she said ever so happily, the evil almost coming out of he voice, _almost_.

"Great!" I said sarcastically however, my _wife_ didn't pick up on it and she straddled my waist. I just went with it, not much I can do. I have massive hangover and a wife. A mother fucking wife.

-

"Dude, I don't know what I did!" I complained to my best friend, Chris Sabin,

"Once again, you are on your own. I can't keep bailing you out! I didn't help you when you _fucked_ Danielle, what makes you think I'm going to help you now that you've _married_ her?" he shot back, anger clearly shown on his face,

"I know! I know! But dammit! If she hadn't said those things!" I thought aloud, trying to find a reason as to why I did what I did… truth be told. I didn't know, and I couldn't blame it on Mollie. _She_ wasn't the one who got married to Satan.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n to see what all this is about… you'll have to wait til I get up Mollie's version… but that isn't finished yet!! :D thanks for the reviews.. I know Angel was one of em… sorry to who ever I forgot I still love you!!**

"What am I gonna do Chris?" I asked my best friend and _former_ tag team partner,

"Look, man, I already told you. I can't help. Its your own problem. I wish I could help, but there's really nothing I can do.

"GET OFF ME!" I her the shrill squeal of Danielle. I immediately went into husband mode. Yeah, I don't like her all too much, but I still have a husband mode. I jumped of the bench I was sitting on and ran into the hall.

"Mollie!" I heard James Storm yell, and I watched him pull her off Dani. Then I saw Danielle run up and grab a handful of my ex's hair and pull her to the ground,

"Dani!" that, that voice, was the 'get off my girlfriend' voice, I know she isn't… but I still have that voice too. I saw Mollie freeze on the ground. James looked up at me then back down at the blonde,

"Come on Moll," he pulled her to her feet and walked her away. I looked at my _wife_,

"Dan, what was that all about?"

"She started it." I raised my eyebrows not buying it, "She slapped me first!"

"Did you mouth off?"

"No!" I again raised my eyebrows, "Okay, well I may have said some things, but she said shit too! You're _my_ husband, not hers! Why won't you believe me?!"

"I do believe you Dan, I do," I hugged her, "But I think you should go apologise,"

"No way!"

"Then _I_ will," I said walking towards James' locker room. I heard Danielle huff in a pissed off kind of way. I knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when James opened it,

"No," were the first words spoken,

"I just wanna spe-" I couldn't finish because James cut me off,

"No! Shelley, get out of my sight, you've caused the poor girl enough trouble." that was true, but,

"Look, just tell her I'm fucking sorry. And I mean it!" now, that didn't sound like I meant it, and I didn't even get a chance to apologise for Danielle because James slammed the door in my face. In my anger I kicked the door and managed to hurt my foot… but oh well, I don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n chapter 3... In Alex's POV.

**I ran towards the sound, it sounded almost like flesh on flesh, only it were as though it had been magnified a thousand times. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw Mollie standing over Dani,**

"**You asked for it bitch… and you deserved it… and watch your fucking mouth!" Mollie warned her,**

"**Good thing you're a make up artist! That's gonna leave a bruise!" an onlooker shouted out randomly, it was a great call though and it was true. I held back a laugh as I made my way over to Danielle and Mollie walked off.**

"**She slapped me!" my wife whined, **_**'You deserved it, you probably mouthed off'**_** was what I wanted so badly to say,**

"**Why did she slap you?" I play the caring husband role well I think,**

"**Well, get this," she went in to gossip mode, "I was walking past Storm and Roode's room and Mollie walks out!" **_**Storm's**_** room?! "And she bumps into and mumbles sorry then she looks up, notices it was be and says 'or not'," okay, that **_**does**_** sound like Mollie… but **_**James Storm's**_** locker room? No way!**

**-**

"**Now you two be good," Jeff asked of his youngest daughters as TNA went on air,**

"**Yes dad…" they chorused in a bored tone,**

"**My God Don! If Jarrett's youngest daughter's are here does that mean Mollie's here too?" YES! She's coming back! This means I get to apologise! Properly! Wait, no ones said anything about Mollie coming back… then again I'm not really in the gossip circle anymore. In 20 minutes I looked on Pro Wrestling Torch on my iPod touch to see what people were saying, and there were rumours flying around that I was coming back… I hope so much that they are right and not a bunch of lies.**

**-**

**Mollie and Britt danced on the dance floor and everyone was watching, but the way they were dancing would have suggested they didn't care, Brittany was sober, but Mollie looked drunk, unbelievably drunk. She shouted something over the **_**really**_** loud music and Brittany shouted something back. In this place you have to be within 4 feet to hear anything.**

"**Babe… why the long face?" Danielle had dragged me to the party, only because she bought a new dress that looked extra slutty and she wanted to show it off. I answered her then when to take a piss. When I got back Mollie was no where to be seen, and she was drunk. I immediately got worried. I ran around like a mad man trying to find **_**James**_** yes James, I don't like the guy because he has a thing for Mollie, but he is her friend and he cares for her, so I am finding…**

"**James!" I shouted near him and he turned,**

"**What Shelley?!" she shouted back angrily,**

"**Mollie went outside 20 minutes ago and she was drunk, real drunk and I haven't seen her since," I informed him and he asked no question he just got off his stool and followed me outside. When we got outside I saw Mollie getting in a cab, I ran up the guy and pulled him off her. Then my fist connected with is Jaw. Mollie turned around, her face showing clear signs of shock and disbelief,**

"**You're an ass Alex! He was helping me! And I don't need **_**your**_** help and permission to date guys anyway! So just leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled as she got in the cab,**

"**Get in there with her!" I ordered of James and he obeyed, he patted the hood of the car just as it was about to drive off, it stopped and he opened the door, Storm gave me a nod before he got in. I had just screwed up even more, and this time, I knew it.**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n as seen in the 5th chapter of the Road is Bumpy Still. Enjoy!

**I heard screaming, a baby screaming… I honestly don't believe it. I asked for a room **_**not**_** near any screaming baby. Underneath the screams of the child I heard the crying pleads of a woman, **

"**Please stop!" she asked of, presumably, the baby, "Please!" I did my best to ignore it, but the baby was really loud, and ignoring the woman, so I opened my door in hopes of helping her,**

"**Moll! What's wrong?" I asked, I saw her freeze and I knew she didn't want anything to do with me but, "Hand him over," I said taking Jeremy from her arms. "Come on Jeremy… quiet for Aunty Mollie…" I asked of the child, and as by magic he immediately stopped and smiled and did a little baby laugh,**

"**Thank you." Mollie said to me taking the baby from my arms, but Jeremy didn't like and he started screaming as soon as he was in her arms, Mollie, who had stopped crying started up again. Once again I took hold of Jeremy, and I put my free arm around my ex gently pushing her into my room, "Shouldn't you be with Danielle?" she said abruptly,**

"**I had to have a break, she's a fucking cow," I told her sitting down on the couch with Jeremy. She let out the breath she was holding, with a sigh of relief, "Shouldn't you be back in Tennessee?" I asked her back,**

"**I never went back after Britt's party," she answered and looked as if she had a brain wave, "I really don't like you," like I didn't see that coming…**

"**Yeah, I figured," I said back just as coldly, "But I just don't like seeing you with other guys…" I admitted my jealousy,**

"**You're jealous? Ever think that I'm not jealous when I see you with Danielle? Who you **_**MARRIED**_**!" she yelled back,**

"**I was drunk…" I tried to defend myself,**

"**As true as that may be Alex… You didn't think about getting divorced did ya? NO!" she had me there… Mollie stormed out of my room, forgetting Jeremy. I knew her too well to expect her to come back,**

"**I guess its you and me tonight."**

**-**

**The next morning there was a knock on my door, I opened it seriously hoping it would be Mollie, but no, Brittany stood on the other side,**

"**Hey Alex… can we talk…" the tone of Brittany's voice told me something wasn't good,**

"**Yeah…"**

"**I advise you sit down for this," she said as we walked to my couch,**

"**Okay, now shoot,"**

"**Alright… here goes nothing… well… you know how me and you…" I knew she didn't want to admit what we had done,**

"**Yeah…" I pushed her,**

"**Well… Mollie, at first, said that the baby **_**couldn't **_be yours," I nodded my head, "Well… she was also the one to say that the baby is…"

"Mine," I finished her sentence rubbing my hand over my face, "Thanks for telling me… but if Jeremy is mine… I want to…"

"Be apart of his life…" I nodded as she finished my sentence, "I figured… look, this'll be hard on Moll… so just take it easy yeah?"

"Yeah sure." I went into the bedroom and got Jeremy out of the make shift cot, pillows and blankets, "I guess you're mine little one, maybe the reason you stopped crying for me?" I asked the, obviously, non responsive child. I cocked my head sideways, I guess he sort of does look like me…

"Thank you for looking after Jeremy, Mollie shouldn't have left him here,"

"Anytime Britt, anytime," I said as she closed the door behind herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n I was gonna make him speak to Chris… but I need a shower, and I'll write it next time.**

The phone of my Tampa house rang in the middle of the night.

"Babe leave it," Danielle said as she rolled over and went back to sleep. I let it go to voice mail and was shocked when I heard Mollie's voice on the other end,

"Alex, pick up! You better pick up!" she cried into the phone, "I really need to speak to you! Please answer! Or at least call-" I jumped up and scrambled to answer it, picking it up before she could finish speaking.

"Mollie?" I asked extremely worried about what could have happened,

"You're okay. You're okay. Okay, okay. Bye," she hung up. She said one sentence and hung up. As soon as I had actually realised what had happened, I rang her back, as soon as I heard her breath I spoke,

"Seriously! Mollie! You _can't_ do that to people! You said you needed to speak to me," I reminded her my sounding voice hopeful,

"I just needed to make sure you were okay," she honestly replied,

"Moll, what happened? What's wrong? Its 3 in the morning…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… its stupid,"

"You had a bad dream," I read her mind through the phone,

"Y-you… d-di-ied," she began to cry harder, I knew she was going over the dream,

"Moll… don't cry! I'm here, I'm still alive. I'm not going anywhere," I assured her. Wishing I could hug her and be in the same bed as her, just to comfort her and make it even more reassuring,

"Alex! It's 3 am! Why are you talking to that bitch?" the voice of my wife groaned sleepily,

"Bye Alex." she'd heard and she hung up again. I can't believe Danielle did that,

"Sorry babe, but… you can't be talkin to her at 3 am,"

"I can do what I want." I snapped at her before tugging the sheet over my body roughly.

-

I saw Mollie walking away from the fight and I followed her,

"Mollie! Wait up!" I jogged towards her,

"Hi Alex," she rolled her blue eyes as if she knew I was going to speak to her,

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," she answered walking through the doors that lead to the car park.

"I'm really sorry about Danielle," I tried to apologise,

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alex. It's her fault, she's the problem, not you,"but… I did marry her. That was the major flaw in my life.

"I still love you Mollie." did I just say that? Why did I just say that? I meant it… duh! She closed her eyes tight and stopped moving. When she opened them she walked straight towards her rented car opened the door, stepped in and as soon as she closed the door her foot was on the pedal and she was zooming off in the direction of the airport. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched her car in the distance. I walked back to the building and kicked the door,

"Way to ruin it Alex, she was actually speaking to you!" I muttered to myself getting angry.

"Aw, babe, what's wrong?" Danielle asked, faking niceness, holding onto my arm,

"Get off me," I said snatching back my arm,

"Come on, tell me," she pleaded,

"You're what's fucking wrong! You've caused me nothing but trouble! You've caused _Mollie_ nothing but trouble since you got here! What is wrong with you?!" the red head looked taken aback. I don't think anyone had ever spoken to her like that, they had spoken about her no doubt, but to her was a different story. I heard her snarl and snap,

"You do _not_ speak to me that way! Do _not_ speak to me about _her_ and _her_ fucked up life! It's her own damn fault her life is ruined!!" she screeched turning on her heel and storming off, her nose high in the air. Mission accomplished, make Danielle mad at me.

**a/n if you haven't voted on my poll… do it now!!! And thanks to those who have!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n go Alex!! I love him to bits!! He's so cool!! Thanks for the reviews!! I love them!!**

I watched as Brittany and Eric talked. I had come over to see my _son_. I still couldn't believe I had a child. My head popped up when Brittany said something,

"She needs to get over it,"

"Tell me about it," I added to their conversation. Only because I was so sick of her avoiding me and yelling at me for marrying Danielle. Which is why broke up with her. Completely. Maybe not, I was still technically married to her. But as soon as I see Mollie again, I want _her_ to be my divorce lawyer. Maybe even try and get the whole thing annulled. I didn't willingly marry her. Who would do that?! When the other's had gone to bed, I walked into Mollie's room and just looked at her sleep. When the moonlight that crept through her curtains reflected off her finger, I wanted to do nothing more than hold her. But I let it go. I didn't want to risk waking her or having her slap me.

-

I stood outside Mollie's room as Brittany told her breakfast was ready. When Brittany didn't return for a few minutes I assumed Mollie was upset. My beliefs were proved true when Brittany came out and whispered in my ear,

"Last night, she slept with the photo…" I nodded, if she had the ring on, it was the photo from out first date, "and it sort of broke… she's really upset. She said you chose it,"

"Yeah, I did. I have the pair at my place." I confirmed. Brittany went to get Mollie her breakfast and I waited out side her room. A bit surprised when my phone vibrated.

_From; unknown number_

_I miss you. More than you'll ever know. I didn't want to leave. I still love you too._ I prayed to god it was Mollie. The one thing that gave it away was the 'I still love you _too_'. Brittany came back and I got the food from her, "Let me take it in," she reluctantly handed over the tray of food. I pushed the door open lightly and almost jumped when it creaked. I placed the food down on the floor beside her bed. I walked over to her sleeping body. I know she was awake, I know her way to well. I kissed the side of her head. I walked out and leant my head on the closed door.

"I miss you," I muttered to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Alex gets some love! Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy!!**

I woke up at the early time of 5:30am and decided to make myself breakfast. I was surprised when I heard the sound of footsteps. I didn't bother turning around, expecting it to be Brittany, as she's usually woken up by Jeremy around this time.

"Morning," my sleepy voice sounded. I jumped when a tray was dropped onto the bench. I turned and saw the blonde hair of Mollie fly out of the room behind her. She ran as fast as she could away from me. Until she tripped just before the stairs, landing face first on the step.

"Shit!" she cursed when she turned around, I saw the blood flow down out of her nose onto her delicate lips and I couldn't help but laugh,

"Good going Moll," it wasn't the best thing to say, because the poor girl began to cry. She stood up and continued running up the stairs and I think her tears blinded her, as she fell yet again. Ouch, I heard it crack too. I was surprised when she didn't try and run again. She just sat oon the stairs, her small hands covering her wet and bloodied face. I did the only thing I could think of, and walked over to her, wrapping my bare arms around her petite body. I then tried to, gently, move her hands from her face and she tensed up. "Lemme see." I tried to get her to move them, but she was stubborn. I used all my strength, and was as careful as I could be in moving her hands away. "Oh, ouch!" I stupidly commented and earned a glare, "Okay, alright. I'm sorry." I handed her a tissue from the box I had gotten when she first tripped. All she did was play with it. I took out another tissue and placed my hand softly on her, probably broken, nose. I then got out another one and wiped the tears from her eyes. And didn't move the first one until I was positive the bleeding had stopped, that took awhile.

"Its broken!" she whined,

"No its not," I tried to convince her, knowing I had failed,

"It hurts Alex!" she complained and began to tear up again,

"Honey, stop crying, your making me feel bad," I tried to get her to stop,

"I'm sorry," she apologised and began to wipe her own tears away, flinching when she hit her nose. I put one of my arms underneath her bent knees and the other under the arm closest to myself,

"Lets get you back to bed. We'll get your nose checked out later, I promise." I stood up, her in my arms bridal style and remembered all the times I had held her before. She still weighed the same, she was as light as a feather, I sometimes wish she would eat more, she's too thin. I felt her hair on my exposed shoulder and I smiled to myself. When we made it to her room, I put her down on her bed, I went to pull away, but felt her hand still on my arm. She begged with her eyes, she wanted me to stay. "Okay," I started to lie down beside her when I felt shards of glass on the sheet,

"I'm sorry," she said as I moved my body to get all the pieces. I had removed them all, when I found the picture. I looked at it for a good few seconds, not daring to say anything. I handed it back to her. I then rolled over to face the door, unaware that she turned to face me. I really wanted to just hold her, but at the risk of that making things even more awkward.

-

The next time I awoke, it was 10 to 10, and I decided to get out of there before Mollie woke up.

"Bye bud, Daddy's gotta run," I said to Jeremy as I walked past him and Brittany near the door, "See ya Britt." I got in my car and drove to the house I shared with Chris.

"Dude, where ya been?!"

"Mollie's place," I answered,

"Since when's it been Mollie's place? You do something last night?" he asked getting a bit excited,

"Nah dude. I just fell in love with her, all over again,"

"If you're going to go back to this mushy shit… just letting you know, I like it _so_ much better than emo Alex," he laughed. I smirked and went to my room, grabbing the photo of me and Mollie, the same one she broke. I put it in the car and drove back to Mollie's Florida house and was happy when no one was there. I went up to her room, I got in with the key left under the mat, taking the frameless photo and replacing it with my copy. I put Mollie's into my wallet, where I'd never forget to look at it. And left the premises.

-

"Get fucked Danielle!" I ordered of my soon-to-be ex wife,

"Alex! Come on! We can talk about it!"

"Are you Bi-polar?! You told yelled at me. About things you know _nothing_ about! Stay away from me Danielle! Stay away!"


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n Alex and Mollie in the guys point of view!! Enjoy my people!!**

I saw Mollie and her youngest sister Beth chatting away, Mollie leaning down to the short one's level. Mollie's hair fell in front of her face, hiding it from my view.

"UNCLE ALEX!" was shouted by Beth Jarrett as she ran towards me, Mollie tucked her hair behind her ear and gave me a small smile. I opened my arms as Beth got closer, and I hugged her like I always used to,

"How are ya Bee?"

"I'm good Lex. Mollie was happier when she came home last week," she blurted out at random,

"Is that so? Do you know why?" I asked her, seeing James Storm and Robert Roode approaching Mollie,

"Yeah. She said you two were getting closer to getting back together! And she wants it to be soon Alex! She really misses you!" Beth said so fast I was uncertain if I had heard it correctly,

"Beth. I don't think you should go telling Moll's secrets like that,"

"She doesn't care! She just wants to get back together with you!" I picked the blonde girl up,

"Lets go see Chris," I saw her smile as we walked to the locker room I shared with Chris.

"I thought you and Chris didn't like each other,"

"Beth, you should know that its not real. Chris is still my best friend,"

"Oh yeah… I forgot!" she said laughing at herself. When we reached the door I put her down, I didn't even have time to reach the handle before Beth had launched herself into the room and onto Chris,

"Alex, I could have been nude," he said shocked as he hugged the 9 year old,

"Dude, she reached the handle before I could knock!"

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking a tad scared as me and Chris yelled at each other,

"Nah, of course not! Alex is an idiot is all," Chris told her,

"Don't call Uncle Alex an idiot!" I love it when she called me that, it just made me want to marry Mollie and become her _brother in law_. No more of this _Uncle _crap.

-

I had my mind set on this, nothing was going to change it,

"Alex! You could be more creative!" Brittany scolded me,

"Eric, keep her on a leash. I'm trying to do something," I said to her fiancé,

"You may as well sign it! She's going to know its you!" she screamed at me,

"So she should!" I yelled back. I had decided to send Mollie a dozen roses, with a note attached, saying 'I'll love you until each of these roses dies,' something I actually read off a photo bucket picture. It was lame and cheesy, but I didn't care, because I love that girl more than anything in the world.

-

Brittany had put her phone on speaker as she talked to Mollie. I walked in at a part of the conversation where I was being called an idiot, pretty much,

"Yeah, he totally sent them… who else says something that cheesy?" Mollie's voice said through the line,

"Wanna know a secret?" Brittany asked,

"As always," that's Mollie for you.

"I told him to do something better, I swear I did, but he wouldn't listen!"

"You're giving Alex advice?! Come on Britt, I want him to do this on his own!" which I did,

"Yeah, and he did… the man didn't listen to a damn word I said!" because I am smart,

"He's always been smart… even though he is mildly retarded," I heard her giggle. I smirked, only she could get away with saying that about me,

"Mollie, do you love him?" Brittany asked her best friend as she looked at me,

"Wow, blunt much," was Mollie's answer,

"Just answer it!" she pushed,

"Britt, you know the answer. _Everyone_ knows the answer! Its freaking obvious!" I need to hear you say it. Just say it!

"Just say it!" Brittany read my mind,

"Yes, I do love him Britt… I really do," Hallelujah! I'm not an idiot!

"Then get back with him! You're both pissing me off!" Brittany whined,

"Yeah, I love you too Britt!" I said sarcastically.

"She hung up on me!" Brittany shouted astounded she had just been hung up on,

"SHE LOVES ME!" Was all I could say, mainly because it was the only thing that was going through my head at that moment.

-

She admitted she loved me, so I'm going to get divorced, now to get her to be my lawyer…

"Mollie speaking," she picked up after 2 rings,

"Mollie… its Alex," I told her,

"Oh, hey." she sounded unsure,

"Hey. Look, I know we're still not on best terms, but… I don't know if you heard, but I kinda want to get divorced from Danielle…" I informed her,

"Yeah, and?" I knew she knew what I wanted, she was being a pain,

"Would you be my lawyer?" I asked her quietly, doubtful what her answer would be,

"Yeah. Course. We'll get started as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Yeah. When you can get me in," I said, sure her schedule would be full,

"Lucky for you Alex, I'm free!" okay, its not.

"Thanks Mollie. It means a lot,"

"Hey, if I get to yell at Danielle, I'll take _any_ opportunity!" that I _did_ know.

"Okay. I'll see ya around?""Meet me in Nashville say, Friday?" that soon?

"I'll see ya there!" oh, shit. I just pressed the end call button. I _am_ mildly retarded.

"Holy shit you're good Moll," I complimented after we won the case, in, what I am told, a new state record, _**one**_ week. "I can't believe she tried to get my possessions,"

"Did you even live with each other?"

"Nope. Wouldn't dare do it. At risk of being killed in my sleep," I laughed as we walked out of the courthouse and towards he nearby park.

"Hey, Alex. Does this mean, we're friends again. Because it's happening really fast and I can't get my head around it."

"Yeah, of course we're friends… that's if you wanna be," I secretly crossed my fingers,

"That'd be nice Alex. It'd be real nice…" she replied, before adding awkwardly, "So, do we, uh, hug? Or something?" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. I never wanted to let her go, I could stay like this for the rest of my life,

"Alex… you're going back to this tramp? Oh come on Alex. You can do better than _that_," we separated from each others arms, fuck Danielle, I swear.

"Oh god. You're pathetic! Really! I just divorced you! So don't speak to me! And so what if I can do better," I turned to Mollie, to reassure her, "Which I don't think I can," I turned back to Danielle, "I don't want any better," I stated putting my arm around her waist,

"Oh, you _are_ an idiot! That's your cue to LEAVE!" Mollie shouted at her and she stormed off, her nose high in the air,

"We make a great team," I stated, thinking the times we'd yell at someone together, "Speaking of teams… when you coming back to TNA?"

"Who said I was coming back to _TNA_?"

"You seriously gonna go behind Jeff's back and go to Vince?"

"I'm just playing with ya. Lex, if I _do _return… it'll be with TNA,"

"Any hints?" I asked her, really wanting her to come back full time,

"Nup. It'll happen when it happens." she nudged me.

-

I heard Mollie's voice coming from the ring as I walked past the tunnel and I soon saw Brittany emerge,

"Go help Mollie trian." were her short words to the four of us standing near her. Myself, Chris, James and Robert. We walked onto the ramp and she shouted to us,

"So? Where's 3D at?" I laughed noticing the missing tag team, "Lethal Consequences? EY and Rhino? British freaks? If I'm getting trained in Tag. I want everyone I can get!"

"Darlin, deal with it," James said as we all got into the ring,

"Hey, we all got back together for you. If you hadn't been watching TNA lately, The Guns and Beer Money are no more," Sabin reminded her,

"Long time no see dude," Mollie hugged my tag partner, he whispered something in her ear, and she whispered something back, but I couldn't make it out,

"What does the pretty little lady want to do first?" Robert asked, and I saw her smirk,

"ASCS Rush," she immediately yelled,

"Okay, get ready for it," I said, expecting to have it done on her,

"Oh, no. I'm not getting hit. I'm performing it. So Shelley, ass in the middle now!" she ordered as she pushed me into the centre of the 6 sided ring. The move was done perfectly, they even made sure not to actually hit me. Storm and Roode applauded,

"Its like you were never out of the ring," James patted her shoulder,

"Beer!" she shouted randomly, looking to Robert Roode,

"Money!" He finished the chant,

"That's my bit! You stole my bit!"

"Have a cry Storm," I taunted him,

"I can kill you Alex," he snapped back at me and Mollie jumped between us, as James closed the gap. Fuck, it was a joke dude!

"Please don't!" I heard Mollie beg,

"You're psycho for forgiving him Kenny. He's gonna fuck up again. I know he is," That was when I knew Mollie wouldn't stand for it,

"No! I talked to you about this James! Don't you _ever _and I mean _ever_ speak to me like that again. And don't ever speak to _him_ like that again! You have no right!" she began to cry,

"Kenny… I'm sorry…" James had the nerve to try and hug her, and I stood in front of the crying woman,

"Leave her alone James,"

"I'm serious Shelley. If she wasn't so damn protective of you, you'd be a dead man," he growled in my face, it would have gotten more serious if Robert hadn't stopped him,

"Leave him alone. You're just going to upset her more!" and he was right was now crying into my chest, as Sabin and I both rubbed her back soothingly,

"He'll pull through Moll," I tried to convince her and myself,

"Can we just continue training? It'll take my mind off things."

"Sure, lets go."

"SUNSET FLIP!" she started jumping up and down in excitement,

"Girl, you're going to kill me," I chuckled, as Chris looked on in laughter as I got the shit beaten out of me by my ex. When we had finished we walked backstage,

"You didn't say you were coming back," said Chris,

"I'm not. Its just precautionary, in case I decide to. Then I can come back at any given moment."


	9. Chapter 9

**I still can't get over the fact that Mollie said she loved me. Sure it was over a phone, and I wasn't supposed to hear it. Just knowing that she still loves me is great. Because I still love her with all my heart. I have for ages. Seeing her stand up for me against James was amazing. She never defied James. Mollie **_**never**_** defies James. She'd go against her fathers wishes before she goes against James'. Okay, maybe not that far, but I know she'd do a hell of a lot for James. And her standing up to him is just more proof that she still loves me. It didn't start off that way, oh no. She hated me so much when I joined Planet Jarrett, no, **_**before**_** I joined Planet Jarrett. I never hated her, never. I just played along to please her. It hurt sometimes. She knows I never hated her. But I can only wish I could take back some of the things I've done.**

**-**

**The moment I heard Danielle was training to become a knockout, I almost wet myself from laughing so hard.**

"**She's what?!" I asked my best friend,**

"**That's what I said! Ajay just told me. She can't stop laughing." he told me.**

"**Yeah! Neither. Can. I!" I said back, having trouble breathing because I was laughing so hard. I had regained my breath when I said, "She's going to botch everyone one of her moves! She's going to hurt people!"**

"**I know man. I know!" he said back to me.**

**-**

**I saw Mollie heading for the doors to exit the Impact zone. I walked quickly to catch her and I put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around,**

"**Oh, Alex." she sounded disappointed.**

"**A bit disappointed there." I pointed out to her said,**

"**Sorry. I just, was hoping maybe James had decided to apologise…" she informed me.**

"**Still hasn't?" I asked and she shook her head no, "He'll come around Moll."**

"**Eventually. I'm sorry Alex, but I have to get back to Nashville. I have to work…"**

"**I thought you weren't taking anymore cases." I said confused.**

"**I'm not. I just have to… I just have to go. Home." she told me shortly. It sounded as though she was hiding something from me.**

**-**

**I was banging on the door of a house in Nashville.**

"**Open up Mollie!" I shouted numerous times. When I got no answer I decided I should voice it out. I called JJ's Breakdown. If Mollie was driving she was sure to be listening to this.**

"**A caller already! Name please,"**

"**Hey JJ, its Alex Shelley." I said quickly,**

"**An unexpected guest! It's a pleasure to have you on JJ's Breakdown Alex! Much more so than your ex-wife. What would you like to talk about Mr. X Division champion."**

"**I would like to send a message to Mollie Jarrett." I spoke fast because I needed to get this out.**

"**Go ahead. The show is yours…" they said, I still wasn't sure if JJ was male or female.**

"**I'd like to tell Mollie, if she's listening, which I'm sure she would be. That I need to tell her something desperately, and I wish she'd come home!"**

"**If its that desperate Shelley, can't you tell her over the radio?" I sighed then continued speaking,**

"**She needs to get back to Orlando. Now! I'd rather not say anything on air." I was shocked when I heard many buttons being pressed,**

"**Alex. Its Mollie. Now tell me what the hell is going on!" my jaw dropped,**

"**Mollie?! **_**You're**_** JJ?!" I asked in disbelief, it **_**does**_** make sense with all the hate stuff,**

"**Shelley! Just tell me dammit!" she demanded angrily.**

"**Just, meet me at the airport now!"**

**-**

"**I am going to choke that bitch." Mollie said to me, the anger evident in her voice.**

"**Brittany's in hospital," I repeated for the millionth time.**

"**And she's stable. Meanwhile, I am going to murder your ex fucking wife!" she shouted to me as we roamed the streets looking for my bitch of an ex-wife. Out of all the shops in Orlando, she was here, in the first place we had come to. Mollie spared no time and she ran straight towards Danielle. She grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the cold metal of the near-by table. Danielle looked up, an extremely pissed look on her face. When she slapped Mollie, the fury built up the in the blondes eyes,**

"**You call **_**THAT**_** a slap bitch?" Mollie screeched slapping her back. By the number people that had gathered around the brawling women, anybody would have expected there to be a camera somewhere, but there was none. I smirked thinking that this fight was something Ajay would be highly proud of. I saw Mollie take a chair from near-by and I cringed when it hit Danielle's back. The people cheered and I saw security coming towards the scene. "This is what you get for hurting my friend you fucking bitch!" Mollie said to the bitch on the ground. Mollie climbed onto the table, here comes the elbow drop. The people cheered and the slow slow security guards were still coming. The people cheered and the Tennessean looked around. Before I knew it, Danielle was up on Mollie's shoulder, not moving at all. "DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU FUCKING SLUT!" was the last thing Mollie said to her before she was dragged off by the guards. I began to wonder what the hell they were going to do to her.**

**-**

**The call I received from the Police Station didn't surprise me. Mollie probably lipped off and got sent there. I walked in, to see her sitting in a cell, a smile lighting up her face when she heard me speak,**

"**Mollie!"**

"**Hello," she said back and she smiled even wider when the cop opened her cell. Then she threw herself into my arms and I held her tight, "Thank you." she whispered to me an she followed me out,**

"**Mollie. You are aware you are not to attack people," the cop said,**

"**Yeah. But it was still worth it. She should be in Jail. She put my best friend in hospital!" she told the policeman with a nod,**

"**And you put her in hospital." Oh yeah. Ashton would be proud!**

"**Payback is a bitch," she stated as we walked to my car.**

"**What is your payback going to be?"**

"**No one likes her, no ones going to do it for her and if she even tries anything with me, I'll be in jail for murder." she giggled getting into my car. "Your car smells like shit." she held her nose.**

"**Yeah. Everyone says that." I wonder why that is… I still nodded though,**

"**Then clean the damn thing!" we laughed until I heard we Jeff Jarrett's ring tone. I received a scared look before she answered it,**

"**Hey Dad." I heard her dad yell at her, "Dad! I'm sorry. She deserved it! She put Britt in hospital! She should be fired! Fire her dad!" I heard him shout some more, "Only thing is, I don't work for you dad," she reminded him and I bet he his cursing himself for ever letting him quit, "So, your not mad?" I smiled to myself. She looked at me with a wide smile, and I knew her dad was fine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n a little sneak preview of the start of the next chapter in Mollie's POV.**

"Shouldn't you go see Brittany?" I asked again. I had been asking the same question over and over for the past 20 minutes.

"Yes. But she will live. If I go _one_ more day without him speaking to me, I will explode Alex!"

"Fine. What are you planning on doing?" I gave in.

"Stealing the Boozer Cruiser," she nodded.

"Coz that's _totally_ going to work…" I can't believe she wants to do this…

"_You_ go and see Brittany and see if they need any help with your child! If you're here, this isn't going to work all to well." I smiled at her. I saw a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks but decided not to draw attention to it. I left without another word.

-

I was talking with Brittany about what happened, Eric had taken Jeremy outside for a walk. When Brittany saw Mollie walk past and she called her in. I could tell the smile on her face was fake.

"You friends with James again?" I asked wanting to know what was wrong.

"Sorta." Mollie avoided all eye contact with me, her eyes fixed on Brittany the whole time. "She's in a worse state than you are. I did good." the fake smile returning to her face.

"Alex, why don't you get Jeremy off Eric and you can spend some quality time with him. I want to speak to Britt." the battered brunette directed at me.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll see you two later." I responded and stood up. When I walked away Danielle tried calling out to me. I ignored her, is she _ever_ going to give up?

-

I stood outside Mollie's hotel room as Sophie dialled her mobile number.

"Hey! Bitch! I suggest you open the freaking door before I hurt you!" Sophie's jaw dropped and I guessed Mollie had hung up on her. Upon hearing the door be unlocked I stepped out of view.

"What brings you two here?" I heard her sweet voice.

"Oh, we can't stay. We just wanted to give you something." Sophie stated and I smiled. I was _something_. I had to physically stop myself from laughing by covering my face with my hand.

"Okay then. Hand it over!" Mollie did always like presents.

"It's outside. Let me get it for you." the girls walked over to me and pushed me towards the door before running off down the hall. I stood in the doorway, and the tired voice of my ex stated simply.

"Come in." She faced away from me and went to stretch out of the bed. I closed the door as quite as I could. I too stretched out on the bed. I saw the light reflect off something and when she turned to face away from I new she was crying. Her body shook violently and her sobs were loud and obvious. I put my arms around her slender waist and pulled her towards me. Letting her know that I still cared. I kissed the back of her blonde head and whispered things along the likes of 'It'll be okay' and 'I'm here for you' into her ear. I moved us carefully so the sheet was on top of us. It was getting late and I may as well stay here with her. Her breathing evened out and when I thought she was asleep,

"I love you Mollie. But you already know that." I said that.

-

Waking up with my arms wrapped around her waist was magic. It had been too long. I wish it would happen more often. I felt her wriggle around a bit then she started drawing pictures on my chest,

"Lex… I do remember you wearing clothes last night." I smiled,

"I am still wearing my boxers."

"Yes... But you were wearing jeans.. and a t-shirt…"

"Its August Moll. Its really hot out. Hang on. Wait a second… you were wearing clothes too." I smirked as she got out of bed in her underwear.

"Your reason is valid for me too." I noticed her heading towards the bathroom. I was going to make a remark about saving water… but I didn't want to push it just yet. Not after what she told me last night.

**a/n poll… go vote! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n I skipped chapters, and I put two into one. It's the last one. Now the one thing left in this series is Fall for You, which will get updated soon! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chap 14.**

"Where's my sweet Mollie?" I saw my girlfriend? I'm not sure what she is, but even when I am drunk she looks beautiful. She looked at me in horror, I was late _and _drunk, great combination. "Come here babe. What is it you wanted to tell me?" I remembered her asking me to speak to her before I left, a little while ago. I walked slowly towards her.

"What took you so long?! Twenty minutes my ass!" she shouted at me, jumping from her spot on the couch.

"Mollie… I was with the guys…"

"You're drunk." she crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"What did you want to tell me Moll?! You fucking pregnant or something?" I grumbled loudly at her.

"With who's baby Pat?!" she yelled. Oh yeah, she hasn't gotten any action in a long time.

"Sorry. But what's your fucking problem?!"

"You know what Patrick?" I shook my head at the sound of my real name. "Before you left, I was working up the courage to tell you that I LOVE you!" my jaw dropped at her words. "That I never STOPPED! That I missed you too! But no! Patrick fucking Martin--" Mollie started crying. I wanted more than anything to hug her and tell her that I was an idiot.

"Moll…" I tried to touch her but she pulled back.

"NO! Now I fucking _**HATE**_ you!" she moved toward me and began punching my chest. I struggled to wrap my arms around her but I did and I held her tight.

"I know. I hate me too." and that's the truth.

-

The next time I saw Mollie was at impact, she looked horrible, upset, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Alex…" she touched my arm softly. I turned around and stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…" she tried to apologise.

"Mollie. Stop please." my voice strained, I didn't know how to say what I wanted to. Here goes nothing… "Moll, all I ever do is upset you! I _hate_ seeing you sad! I think it's best, for your emotional good, if we don't hang around each other anymore." I stated before abruptly turning to walk away from her.

"Alex!" she called after me when I was not too far away. I turned hesitantly, almost knowing _exactly_ what she was about to say. She shook her head at me, "I take back what I said. I'm not sorry. You're an ass Alex. I _hate_ you!" she squealed at me and stormed off. It was for her. I did this for her.

**Chap 15.**

"Mollie! Alex! Asses up there now!" I heard people shout as Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson, this was our favourite song.

"You'll never make me stay, So take your weight off of me, I know your every move, so won't you just let me be?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was dancing like normal. "This time you won't seduce me, She's saying…" I stopped singing allowing her to start.

"That's ok, Hey baby do what you please, I have the stuff the you want, I am the thing that you need." All our moves were perfect.

"She said…"

"He's not coming back…Because he's sleeping with me." Mollie walked over to my microphone and screamed the last line. She did a curtsy in her Mad-Hatter costume and walked began to walk off the stage. My brain remembered the most important part. I grabbed her wrist, put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her…

-

"Alex… Alex…" I heard groaning from my room. "Alex." now they are cries.. "No. Alex. Please. No! Alex…" the last one was a cry of pain, sadness and anger. I rushed into the room and saw the bed messed up, presumably her thrashing.

"Shh, Moll, it's okay. I'm here." I sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms. She was still in her sexy costume. I stroked the back of her head and let her cry into my chest.

"No. You can't. No. Alex…"

"Moll. It's alright, I'm here…" I laid the two of us down and pulled up the covers. I was still holding onto her, hoping she wouldn't be scared anymore.

I was talking to Jeremy when everybody returned from Trick or Treating. Mollie put down her stuff and walked over to me.

"Alex."

"Wha? Oh, uh hi."

"I need to talk to you." she grabbed hold of my hand and I never wanted her to let go. I picked up Jeremy and passed him off to Brittany when we walked past her. We ended up in my bedroom. She closed the door behind us.

"Okay. Speak." I nodded at her.

"Alex! You fucking broke up with me! We weren't even going out! You say you don't want to hurt me Pat, but what do you do? That hurt me more than anything ever has. I love you." she told me how she felt, and it broke my heart knowing I had broken hers.

"Moll…"

"No. Not yet. You know I don't beg. But here I am!" she dropped to her knees, putting her hands out in front of her. "Please!" I smiled at her and lifted her to feet. I kissed her lips and hugged her.

"I love you too Moll." I told her. I kissed the top of her head and we just stood there until we were interrupted.

-

I love her, I want to marry her one day. Maybe I should make sure I don't hurt her again, but I will ask her eventually.

**End.**


End file.
